


Soundwaves, Listening With No Intent.. (for : Im_The_Doctor )

by OPD



Series: For.. (Megatron Optimus Orion..) Poetry [1]
Category: Transformers Soundwave Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwaves.. and poetic replies to other's writing..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwaves, Listening With No Intent.. (for : Im_The_Doctor )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_The_Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Im_The_Doctor).
  * Inspired by [Listening With No Intent to Reply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571852) by [Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor). 



> Thanks for the inspiration.. ;)

In a Void  
All sound is silent.  
Transmitted  
Passing through  
Unseen.  
Unheard.  
Unheeded.  
An echo only returns  
striking something solid  
Strong enough  
Returning Echo  
to Original  
Something Real  
Without  
Cringing  
Lashing Out  
Needing to Outshout  
Silence  
Being  
Alone  
No More  
Masks cannot Hide  
the simple spark of Being  
Fire  
Searing  
Unity  
Solace  
Burning Darkness  
Exhaling  
Light


End file.
